immortal couple
by HeavyMetalKnight
Summary: Icus and Xena discover a whole new section of their lives but this time together
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything this is an Icus x Xena story

Xena said to Icus, "I know this must be difficult but to make sure no one spots us we have to do sex together."

"What's sex? Is it like mating?"Icus asked quietly.

"Yes I suppose it is. Just like me be a dominant until you get the hang of it. Icus you have to make sure your really loud so they don't come in here, alright? Good."Xena ordered.

Xena went down on her hands and knees like a servant except that she put her head up the tunic and started suckling on his dick sliding up and down wither mouth fully engulfing him and started fondling his testicles. All Icus could really do was gasp and moan and at last scream, "I'm about to*moan*" it was all Xena would hold back from smirking. "Your turn" was all she said before opening her legs to him. As he was quite big for his age and he was a fast learner. He started licking and rubbing her most private genital place before thrusting his 8inch cock in her, somehow, tight, wet pussy. They were both loud enough to drive away even the nearest cattle in a 10 mile radius. They caused chaos without knowing that they is how they became the immortal couple!


	2. how their story begins

i don't own anything

hey guys sorry I've been busy with school and my crush these past few weeks

Anyways ONWARDS WITH THE STORY

Icus was wondering how his life have change for the better within a few milliseconds. He and Xena had exchanged I love you and were currently playing footise under the table while eating dinner with his parents.

A soldier barged in yelping about a drunk girl and spewing that someone or something was going to attack soon.

He went to bed with his love by his side.

Time skip

Xena woke with a start. That same dream occurred except this time icus died and she felt those eyes stare into her soul.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

There a sound coming from inside the chamber where she was. In fact, there were a pair of blood red eyes staring straight at her and yelled, " Mine"


	3. oh my god what happened

In this chapter I'm taking a modern thing and placing it into medieval times.

That was 6 years ago. They, Icus and Xena, had been torn apart in recent days. The king, Icus's father, had discovered the affair. He believed that Xena had brainwashed his heir. As his heir Icus was believed to marry a princess who had nice manners and was a snooty brat.

*flashback*

Icus though had refused o marry one such girl for a thousandth time. He complained to his father multiple times yet the king stood his ground and decided what he was doing was for the best of Icus. Icus was then sent to a reform school where he was beaten for several days. This was because he wouldn't follow orders.

He however was conducting a plan to break everyone out of there even the ones who did belong in that reform school. He and Xena were planning to break everyone out on the evening of the festival of holy chicken come down from the skys. Anyways as this was being planned Xena was clueless about a giant who was planning his own one.

You see, the giant was planning to take Xena for his own. The giant's name was prothyseus. He loved taking virgin mortal women but figured he may as well see how much tighter Xena was than any of them. Because of this, Xena and Icus were slowly but surly being torn apart and their plan wouldn't work because of this.

The king had thought that this was a good time to barge into the reform school and take back his heir. However that was the day of the plan was happening. He heard their shared proclamation that they loved one another. He heard that and then flew into a rage. When that rage was over he was divorced from his wife in the dungeons and his son was searching for his love banished from his lands.

*right now*

It was during the plan when the giant collided with theirs. The giant decided that the reform school would be a good new home for himself and for his servants. Everyone then was shoved out of the way for his "highness" to get settled in. though on the way to the castle it was he scooped up Xena and set up enchantments where nobody would ever find him or his now broken prize.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry everybody that I haven't updated in soooo long I have just run out ideas so if u have any just pm me and i'll see what I can do for you!


End file.
